kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Peer Pressure
Peer Pressure is the 11th episode of Season 2 of Kids Incorporated and the 37th episode overall. In this episode, Stacy, upset about viewed as being too little to do certain things she saw as fun, is pressured into smoking cigarettes by the lead vocalist of a band opening for Kids Incorporated. Plot Summary The episode begins with Riley attempting a magic trick with a red and green scarf before introducing Kids Incorporated for their first number ("Heaven Helps the Man (I'm Free))". During the break, the kids are off doing separate things (Ryan was reading Charles Dickens' "Great Expectations"; Kid was attempting to hog the spotlight). During the time, Stacy tried to walk in high heels (despite Gloria's protestations that Stacy was too little); only to fall into a box. Riley mentions that the kids would have an opening act for that night's concert; namely a group called Dr. Dude and the Interns ("they're from another neighborhood"). The kids leave for the stage (Gloria tells Stacy she's too young to wear lipstick -- though not before Stacy overdid it) for the next number ("Hungry Heart"). "Dr. Dude" arrives to set up for the night's concert and lights up (proving a major turnoff for Gloria and a source of curiosity for Stacy). He then tries to get Gloria to try a cigarette; but Ryan pulls him away to help unload, but not before Dr. Dude tosses his pack of cigarettes right to Stacy. Gloria attempts to convince Stacy to hand them over, but Stacy refuses, asking why people smoke. Gloria answers that it was mostly due to peer pressure; setting up "Peer Pressure"; during which Stacy takes off. Meanwhile, Dude asks for a match (to light another cigarette). Ryan answers with "Your face and a train wreck"; then confronts him on the dangers of smoking (while this happens, Gloria alerts them that Stacy had taken off); with the others looking for her ("Things Can Only Get Better"). The other four regroup after the search was unsuccessful (Ryan sarcastically notes that they hadn't searched New Jersey); when Stacy walks up. The others ask if she smoked the cigarettes. Stacy mentions she didn't; as she asked her and Renee's mother if she could; but their mother said no because it wasn't good for her. When Stacy asked why their mother smoked; their mom replied that she would try to quit. Meanwhile, Riley breaks in to announce that Dr. Dude had come down with a sore throat (thus no opening act); and that he wanted to borrow the medical books Ryan referenced during their earlier confrontation. He also tries to get the kids to volunteer for his (plastic) sword trick; to no avail, setting up closing song "(I Can't Help Myself) Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch". Kid Cast * Martika - Gloria * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Guest * Trevor Weaver as Dr. Dude Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Darren Lee * Mario Lopez * Gina Marie Vinaccia * Andrea Paige Wilson Songs * "I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man)" (Kenny Loggins cover; performed by Ryan) * "Hungry Heart" (Bruce Springsteen cover; performed by Renee) * "Peer Pressure" (New Edition cover; performed by Kid) * "Things Can Only Get Better" (Howard Jones cover; performed by Gloria) * "I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch)" (The Four Tops cover; performed by Stacy) Trivia *Trevor Weaver had previously appeared in the 1984 episode "The Bully" as a bully that had been tormenting the Kid. *The song "Peer Pressure" had previously appeared in the 1984 Mr. T special "Be Somebody...or Be Somebody's Fool"; which featured Martika and Stacy Ferguson in the video alongside by this time former cast members Jerry Sharell and Shanice Wilson. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 2 Episodes of Kids Incorporated